Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman
Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman was a children's reality game show on PBS Kids lasting for 5 seasons. The show was taped at WGBH Boston Studios in Boston, MA. Gameplay Six contestants participate in the show (3 boys and 3 girls) who are known as "Fetchers". Before Ruff tells the kids what their task is for the day, he summarizes the scoring. Ruff's computer, the Fetch3000, determines what today's task is and sends the assigned people for the job. Then he tells that there are supplies for the task and instructions in the mailbox telling the contestants to "Go Fetch!". Each task correctly performed gets the contestant points. The remaining contestants who are in the studio will watch the task on the TV and then in the middle of the show take the "Half Time Quiz Show" for extra points. At the end of the task of the day, the contestants who were out return to the studio and Ruff calculates the score into the Fetch3000. Bonus points are also rewarded on the show as well. The winner is the contestant with the most points. The prize is in the mailbox which are "booby prizes". Merchandise A DVD that had episodes of the first entire season was released. Episodes could be purchased on iTunes with all 5 seasons T-shirts with the Fetch logo on it Two story books were released, including a science activity book. They were all released by Candlewick Press. Theme Lyrics Life was missing its mystique My squeaky toys have lost their squeak! And then, out of the blue, I saw a phone! And bam, my destiny was calling me! Pitched my vision for a show, they loved it, thought I was a pro! They got my contract back to find To their alarm, a dog had signed FETCH! (oh I like that name!) With Ruff Ruffman! I didn't wait to renovate, found six contestants, all were great And now I'm on the road to fame, I've got a game show and it's name is FETCH! (it's very catchy!) With Ruff Ruffman! (it rolls of the tongue!) With Ruff Ruffman! FETCH! Rating Episodes Fetch has aired 20 episodes each season. Therefore, the total number of aired episodes was 100 episodes. Also, when the show premiered in 2006, the episodes were taped the year before. Season 1 Contestants * Anna Sheridan * Brian McGoff * Julia Kardashian * Khalil Flemming * Noah Ellis * Taylor Garron Episode Guide Click here for information about Fetch! Episodes Fundings *Corporation for Public Broadcasting (2006-2010) *National Science Foundation (2006-2010) *The Arthur Vining Davis Foundations (2006) *Viewers Like You (2006-2010) *Arby's (2006-2007) *Chuck E. Cheeses (2010) *Macy's for Greendog Clothing for Kids (2006-2008) Gallery ruff ruffman.jpg|Ruff Ruffman season 1 fetch.PNG|Season 1 contestants season 2 fetch.PNG|Season 2 contestants season 3 fetch.PNG|Season 3 contestants season 4 fetch.PNG|Season 4 Contestants season 5 fetch.PNG|Season 5 Contestants Shreya.png|Shreya Rubye.png|Rubye Jay.png|Jay Marco.png|Marco Emmie.png|Emmie Marc.png|Marc Other Characters * Grandma Ruffman - Ruff's Grandma (voiced by Jim Conroy) * Henry - Ruff's Boss * Murray - a cousin of Ruff. He is a real Basset Hound who runs behind the scenes work. He was later replaced by Tank * Tank - Ruff's new technical worker. He's a real bulldog. * Charlene Pood'el - A poodle who is madly in love with Ruff Ruffman * Scruff Ruffman - An identical evil twin brother of Ruff and Narrator's arch enemy. * Ruffael Ruffmanowitz - Ruff's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. * Ruff McRuffman - Ruff's great Scottish uncle with a beard. * Spot Spotnik - Ruff's arch-rival * Helga von Ruffman - Ruff's German cousin who is a fashion designer. * Glen Ruffman - He is Ruff and Scruff's nephew who is interested in fantasy and magic. * Gerry Geranium - Grandma Ruffman's parrot who is a master at checkers. * Rüf Rüfman - A Swedish rock star and environmentalist cousin of Ruff * Bluff Ruffman - A gangster like cousin of Ruff's who wears sunglasses and a bling necklace. * Blackmuzzle Ruffman - A dog pirate sailing across the seven seas. * Roxy Ruffman - Ruff's sister who likes sheep. * Mrs. Kate Taylor - the owner and creator of Ruff * Mrs. Harriet Hackensack - the new owner of Ruff starting in Season 4 * Le Purr - Blossom's evil twin * Gus Ruffman - Ruff's great-great-great-great uncle * Maximillan Ruffman - Ruff's ancestor * Wink and Dinah Ruffman - Ruff's long lost parents who gave the FETCHers how to get off Game Show Island. They are spies. * Tom and Trixie - the rivals of Ruff who have their own show, Go Get it! They were actually Ruff's parents, working undercover. * The Canadian Mountie - Ruff's Cousins who appeared in Season 3. Additional Pages Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman/Airdates Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman/Catchphrases Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman/Statistics Trivia This show was followed by the short-lived "The Ruff Ruffman Show" in 2017, even though the follow-up has nothing to with the game of Fetch itself. Instead, it features Ruff, Chet, and Blossom showing the viewers how to do science related hands-on activities and games and play videos of children asking Ruff science experiment questions. It is a series of short online videos on YouTube and PBSKids.org. Links Official Site Bubblebear83 (his account consists of episode of FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman) Category:Childrens Category:Themed Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Reality Category:PBS shows Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2006 premieres Category:2010 endings Category:Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman Category:Science Category:Daytime shows